The conversion of dimethyl ether (DME) and/or methanol to hydrocarbons may provide a route to transportation fuels from C1 intermediates produced from synthesis gas (syngas) derived from diverse resources such as natural gas, coal, or biomass. The production of a mixture of linear and branched hydrocarbons from DME has been recently demonstrated at relatively low temperatures and pressures over large-pore acidic zeolites. This process provides high selectivity to branched C4-C8 paraffins and olefins. The gasoline-range product stream holds further potential for use as transportation fuel via coupling to distillate-range hydrocarbons. However, due to the hydrogen deficiency of DME homologation to C4-C8 paraffin and olefin products, unsaturated products are also formed, including alkylated aromatics such as hexamethylbenzene (HMB), which decrease the yield of the desired branched C4-C8 products, and may result in catalyst deactivation. Thus, there remains a need for improved catalysts and processes for the conversion of DME and/or methanol to liquid fuels. Specifically, the development of a catalyst and process that can incorporate hydrogen into the product, via activation of molecular H2, with only minimal effect on the high selectivity to C4-C8 hydrocarbons represents a significant improvement to the original process. Further, the development of a catalyst and process to convert the gasoline-range product to a distillate-range product is required to broaden the pathway from DME and/or methanol to multiple transportation fuels.